


The Guy on Arrowhead Avenue

by ampersandssss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, i just started writing after years, i literally don't know what to tag i'm sorry, no beta we die like men, sorry if u know me lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersandssss/pseuds/ampersandssss
Summary: Dream went off the grid without telling anybody, causing George and Sapnap to worry.One day, George decides to try and call him one last time to see if he was okay.Thank God George called.If any CC's are uncomfortable with me writing this, I will gladly take it down. I don't intend on making any CC's uncomfortable with this fic at all and only ship the personas they play online, not the real people.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	1. I'm Sorry

It was a dark evening in England. George stared at his computer screen while he listened to the rain hitting his window. There was a loud voice playing from his headphones, but he was too spaced out to hear them.  
“George!” Sapnap called. No response. “GOGY!” He’d yell louder.  
“Oh, sorry, I spaced out.” He’d chuckle awkwardly.  
“I know, I’ve been sitting here for 5 minutes waiting for you to come back.” Sapnap paused, “Is something wrong?”  
George sighed, “Um, yeah. I’m worried about Dream, he hasn’t been on the SMP in weeks and he hasn’t talked to me either.” Dream was George’s best friend, beside Sapnap. They talked 24/7, 365. They’ve even fallen asleep on calls together. Dream has tried to make plans to meet him in England, but because of COVID-19, their plans went down the drain.  
“Yeah, he hasn’t talked to me either. I’ve tried texting and calling him but I just get left on delivered. It’s rare if he even reads my texts,” Sapnap sighed too. There was a chilling silence for a minute until George spoke up.  
“I’m gonna call him again, he’ll answer me this time. I know it.” George hung up on Sapnap and went to Dream’s contact. He’d hesitate for a moment, but then clicked on the Call icon.  
It rang.  
And rang.  
And rang.  
And rang...  
Then there was a faint, hoarse voice.  
“Hello..?” Dream spoke, sounding in pain.  
“Dream? Oh my God, why haven’t you answered me! It’s been weeks.” George was almost in tears.  
“Hi,” Dream would cough, “I’m kinda busy right now, is there something you need?”  
“I need to talk to you,” George would pause and choke on what was now his tears, then stuttered, “What are you doing?”  
There’d be a rattle on Dream’s end of the call, then a gulp.  
“Are you eating something?”  
“I’m taking pills.”  
Another pause, “What...for? Are you sick?” George seemed anxious.  
Dream would cough again, his voice then sounding weary, “I… I can’t handle this anymore, George. I’m leaving.”  
George’s voice quivered but he sounded stern, “What do you mean, Clay.”  
“I’ll see you some other time, I’m sorry.” Dream started to gag.  
“Clay, you are not leaving me.” George would start to bawl. “What’s your address again,”  
“Why are you asking? Please don’t cry,”  
“Just tell me,” He’d try to speak through his tears.  
“Uh, 638 Arrowhead Avenue,” Dream would gag, then drop his phone and vomit.  
“Thanks...” George would pick up his phone and dialed 911, thankfully remembering the phone number. Dream would continue to ralph.  
A gruff lady picked up, “911, what’s your emergency?”  
George would choke on his tears again, “Hello, I just called my friend and he’s in the middle of a suicide attempt,” He would listen to Dream vomit through his headphones.  
“Oh my, what’s their address?”  
“638 Arrowhead Avenue, I think he lives in Fort Lauderdale,” He would gulp, “Please hurry.” He’d wipe his tears off his cheeks, “I’m listening to him vomit through my headphones right now.”  
“Okay, emergency services are on their way. If you don’t mind me asking, why are you calling from an English number?”  
“I’m his online friend, he lives in Florida and I live in England.”  
“I see, I’m sure he’s extremely glad that he has such a good friend like you.” George could feel the woman’s warm smile through the phone.  
“Thank you,” he’d cry. Ambulance sirens would blare from Dream’s end of the call.  
“Emergency services have arrived at his house,”  
“I can hear.” Dream had gone silent at this point. George would cry hard as he could hear Drista scream.  
“They’re going to take very good care of him, your friend will be okay.”  
“I hope so.” George hung up on the operator. He held his head in his hands and cried.  
“Please be okay, Clay. I love you.”


	2. Adrenaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Sapnap make a quick decision together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got excited and decided to post the first two chapters today lol  
> so enjoy :)

There would be rustling and yelling from the call. George had put himself on mute to cry. He’d message Sapnap over Discord on what happened but was barely able to be coherent with his messages. His body would be trembling like he just sat in a bathtub full of ice cubes. He choked on his heavy tears and gasped for air. He couldn’t bear to think about living without Dream, he was by his side all the time. He never went a day without talking to him, and then he disappeared. Now he could be dead.  
George finally typed a message that made sense and sent it off to Sapnap. Then he heard a feminine voice in his headphones.  
“George?” It was Drista. She was terrified.  
“Hi,” he’d mutter.  
“What happened to Clay?”  
“He...” He’d choke up, “He tried to, he tried to kill himself,” Both of them started to cry.  
“Why!” She’d scream.  
“I don’t know, but I called the police for you. I happened to catch him at the right time,” He bit his lip. Drista hung up.  
I don’t think I should’ve said that he thought.  
A Discord notification.  
George whipped his head around to his computer screen and wiped away some tears so he could read.  
“Why? Is he okay? Can we visit him?” Sapnap responded.  
George took a deep breath in and just called him.  
It rang.  
it rang.  
It rang again.  
He answered, “What the fuck is happening? Is Dream okay? Why’d he do it!” Sapnap shouted questions, clearly upset.  
“I don’t know! I, I don’t know...” George choked on tears, yet again. “I don’t know what’s going on, I don’t know if he’s okay, I don’t know why he did it. All I did was call the police after he swallowed some pills and vomited.”  
“An OD.”  
“I guess,”  
Silence.  
“I’m booking a trip to Florida,” George sniffled.  
“What? What about the virus?” George questioned Sapnap’s impulsive behavior.  
“I don’t care about the stupid fucking virus, George, our best friend could be dead.” Sapnap’s voice wavered, “I’ll risk anything just to see if he’s okay.”  
“Then I’m coming with you,” George spoke. Typing was the only sounds that came out of either end of the call from then on. George would jump at every notification he got from his phone.  
“I’ll be there tomorrow morning.” Sapnap hung up and went offline, likely to go pack. George looked over all of the flights and decided on one from United. He’d look at the time, it was 1 am now, meaning it was 8 pm in Florida. He impulsively booked his flight just like Sapnap and immediately went packing. He didn’t have a returning flight not knowing how long he’d be there, so he packed a week’s worth of clothes.  
Hopefully, I can do laundry, he thought.  
His entire body felt numb. He didn’t know what’d he do if Dream was gone for good. But, he’d at least be there for Drista. Man, he felt so bad for her. She’s only 14 and she has to deal with her big brother possibly being dead. A 24-year-old should deal with this better.  
He shook his thoughts away and waddled into his bathroom, grabbing everything he saw off his counter and throwing it into his suitcase. He zipped it up and wandered back into his bedroom. George would have to leave in a few hours for his fucking expensive flight, so he set an alarm and passed out.

George’s phone would blare an alarm in his ears. He blinked slowly, barely being able to see past his puffy eyes. He made his way to the bathroom and splashed cold water in his face, dabbing some on his eyes to lessen the swelling. He grabbed a mask, checked his phone one more time, and rolled his suitcase out the door towards his car. George threw his stuff into his trunk and drove off.  
Half an hour later, he parked his car at the airport and put his mask on. He hopped out of his car and rushed himself off to the front counter as fast as he could. He got his boarding pass, sent off his luggage, and ran to security.  
After he made it past security, he was at his gate. He stared at his phone for what felt like forever, waiting for some sort of notification from Dream. Even his mom or his sister texting him would be nice.  
His phone dinged and he immediately clicked on the notification. It was just Sapnap.  
“I’m going to be there in 3 hours, how bout you.”  
“I’ll be there at 10 am EST.”  
“👍”  
George dropped his phone in his lap and mentally prepared himself for his long flight.  
Dream’s vomiting and Drista’s shriek rang through his head nonstop. All he wants is for Dream to be okay.  
A few minutes had passed and George’s boarding group got called. George walked up and scanned his boarding pass. He adjusted his mask as he walked onto the plane and looked for his seat. He eventually found it and sat down, then immediately checked his phone. Nothing.  
George rubbed his eyes and managed to send a text to Dream’s phone, hoping for some sort of response.  
“Hey, I hope you’re okay. Sapnap and I both booked flights to come and see you and are on our way now. I’ll be there in 9 hours. Please be okay.”  
He hesitated.  
He added ‘I love you.’ at the end and sent the text off. He turned on airplane mode and shut off his phone, soon drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha another cliffhanger


	3. Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finally gets to meet his two closest friends, just not in the way he planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here with a new update! i'll try to update the fic on sundays/mondays, wednesdays, and fridays/saturdays. this may change though once i upload all of the prewritten chapters.

It was 11 pm EST, 3 hours later. 6 hours from now he’d land in Orlando. George looked at his phone and sighed, he couldn’t see if anybody received his message. George sadly set his phone down on the empty seat next to him and shuffled through the airplane magazines. He looked at one and found out he was able to get midair WiFi, so, he of course, immediately got himself connected to it. He went straight to his messages and looked.  
There was a response.  
“Hi George, it’s Emily, Clay’s sister. He’s getting his stomach pumped rn but he’s going to make it :) Thank you for saving my brother, you mean a lot to both of us. I’ll let him know you’re coming whenever he’s awake.”  
A smile grew on his face as happy tears soaked his mask. Dream’s alive. He then realized Sapnap will be there soon and got even happier, he’ll be able to meet both of his friends. And Dream’s alive... He saved him. George happily cried to himself.

Hours later, George heard the speaker ding and unplugged his headphones.   
“Welcome to Orlando, everyone. We will be landing in around 5 minutes, so please put away your electronic devices and keep your seat belts buckled...” George’s thoughts of meeting Dream and Sapnap drowned out the speaker. He’ll be finally meeting Dream, not in the way he expected, but he’ll be meeting him. A smile grew on his face again.  
It seemed so quick, but George finally landed. He immediately disconnected from the airplane WiFi and turned off airplane mode, texting both Dream and Sapnap that he landed. Once everyone around him stood up, he got up and pushed his way out of the airplane. He wandered around, looking for the baggage claim.  
It took him a bit, but he found it then stood and waited.  
Then his phone buzzed.  
“My mom’s going to pick you up so I gave her your number, Clays awake now btw but he can’t text” George got excited again and texted back immediately.  
“Can he call?” Drista typed.  
“He says he’ll try.” Soon it rang and he picked up.  
“Dream!” George started to cry again.  
“Hi,” He sounded groggy and worn.   
“How’re you feeling?”  
“Like shit.” Dream chuckled lightly, then groaned.  
“You sound tired.”  
“I woke up like 5 minutes ago and they just drained my stomach.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry. Is Sapnap there?” George frowned.  
“Yeah, he’s taking a nap though. Looks peaceful.” Dream made a small noise that sounded like an attempt at a laugh.  
“Do you want me to leave you alone so you can sleep again? I’ll only be there in an hour.”  
“Nah, it’s fine. I can't wait to see you,” Dream smiled on his end.  
“I can't wait either...” George’s face turned a light shade of pink.  
“I’m gonna give you a huge kiss when I see you,” Dream wheezed weakly.  
“Very funny.” His face would get redder despite it being a joke. He should be used to those by now, “I’ll see you in an hour.”  
“Okay,” You could feel Dream’s small frown, “Bye.”  
“Bye...”  
A short silence.  
“I love you.”  
George blushed for once after Dream said it. He tried to respond, fumbling his words since he never said it before, “I love you too, Clay...”  
Beep.  
George stood at the baggage claim, frozen. He saw his suitcase go around the conveyor belt, but he couldn’t move. He meant that as a friend. Maybe even a brother, right? Yeah, definitely. He always has.  
His mind raced with pure anxiety. Should he have said I love you? He never has before. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts as he walked to grab his bag. He pulled the handle up and wheeled it out of the airport, waiting for Dream’s mom.  
His phone rang again, it was an unknown number.  
“Hello?”  
“Is this George?” He’s heard Dream’s mom before, this was her.  
“This is he, where are you?”  
“I’m in a white Toyota, I’m pulling in.”  
“I think I see you,” He waved and noticed her waving back from inside her car, which was followed by them hanging up.  
Dream’s mom pulled up to the curb and got out of the car, right after she pulled George into a hug.  
“Thank you, you saved my son.” She’d cry into his shoulder.  
“I had to, I care about him so much.” He’d pat her back.  
“I’m so glad he has such great friends like you and Nick.”  
“I am too.” George would give a polite smile, then threw his suitcase into the back of the car.  
He hesitated then opened the passenger car door. He wasn’t used to the American way of cars.  
The car ride was silent most of the time, the ending of it would be music playing on the radio, but no speaking.

An hour later, they arrived at the hospital. Dream’s mom and George walked in, George was excited. They walked into Dream’s hospital room and George was immediately brought into a hug of both Sapnap and Dream.  
“Hey,” Sapnap patted George’s back.  
“Hi.” He contained his excitement. They’d all pull away, then George and Dream hugged each other separately. “Hi, Dr-Clay.”  
Dream would chuckle, “Hi.” Their faces would be tinted pink.


	4. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap gets upset with George for who knows why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a really short chapter! i'm rewriting the entire story i had prewritten from this chapter on so updates will take longer, especially since i'm sick! but i'm getting better :)

The next day, George and Sapnap visited a second time.  
“How’re you feeling?” George walked up to Dream and sat down in a chair beside his bed.  
“I had a panic attack last night, so not good,” Dream sighed, “I’m surprised it wasn’t noticeable.” He had puffy, red eyes.  
“God, I’m sorry.” Sapnap frowned.  
“Are you ok?” George reached his hand out and Dream grabbed it, gently holding it.  
“Yeah, I’m doing better…” He’d rub circles lightly on the back of George’s hand with his thumb. Sapnap rolled his eyes.  
“Y’all are being so touchy and it’s the second day.” He’d huff.  
“And? You got a problem, fucker?” Dream teased him.  
“Yeah, I got a problem! It’s weird!”  
“Jeez, sorry,” George awkwardly chuckled, “Didn’t know you cared so much, Snapnap.” He egged him on.  
“I will throat punch you, Georgenotfound.” Sapnap glared at him. George just snorted and let go of Dream’s hand, rolling his eyes.  
“Alright, calm down you two. No need to fight over me.” Dream sighed, “I love the both of you, and I have two hands. If you want me to hold your hands that bad, I will.”  
“I’m good.” George and Sapnap spoke in unison.  
“M’kay,” Dream sat up a bit farther and rubbed his eyes.  
There was a tense silence between the three of them until Dream’s mom came in.  
“Hi boys, I brought breakfast for you all!” She beamed, making all 3 boys smile.  
“I’m not hungry, but thanks,” Dream set the egg and sausage biscuit she gave him down on his bed.  
George unwrapped his, “You should eat.” He’d take a bite.  
“Yeah.” Sapnap was already digging into his biscuit.  
Dream unwrapped his and stared at it. His mom stared him down until he ate.  
“You need to eat, Clay.” Dream’s mom sighed.  
“Sorry.”  
\---  
“Will I see you guys tomorrow?” Dream smiled, hopeful.  
“For sure!” George slipped on his coat.  
Sapnap nodded and smiled. His phone started to ring so he left the room, leaving George and Dream.  
“What’s got him all riled up?” Dream looked over at George.  
“I don’t know, he seems… jealous.” He furrowed his eyebrows.  
“Why would he be jealous? We’re all friends.”  
“I don’t know, maybe he’s lonely or something.” He’d chuckle a bit.  
“Maybe, now I feel bad.” Dream sighed.  
It was silent for a second then George yawned, “I’m tired.”  
“Sleep well, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Bye.” He’d smile and waved as he left the room.  
To Dream, it seemed darker now that he was gone. His smile really does brighten up a room.


	5. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap starts showing jealousy towards George while Dream deals with his own issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a shitty chapter but it gets the point across LMAO

It was now the third day of Dream being hospitalized, and the second day of Sapnap and George arguing.  
“Why’re you so mad, Sapnap?” George shouted at him. They shared a hotel room, so it’s not that surprising.  
“I, I don’t know! Okay? I don’t know, I just finally get to meet you two and it’s all of a sudden really, really weird!” He’d try to keep his voice down. Sapnap didn’t ever like yelling at his friends, even when they were just playing a game.  
“What?” George raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean it’s weird?”  
“Like, there’s tension. Weird tension. I just feel like a third wheel, somehow.” Sapnap slipped on a hoodie as he spoke, quieter now.  
“You’re making it sound weirder than it is.” The somewhat shorter man asked.  
“Uh-huh.” He’d roll his eyes.  
George glared at him then grabbed one of the hotel keys, “I’ll meet you there.”  
“What?! We only have one car, though!” He shouted as George walked down the hallway.  
“Figure it out!” George screamed back.  
“Oh my… F-Fucking bitch.” He’d mutter under his breath. He grabbed the other hotel key and ran after him, but George was already on the elevator.  
A few minutes later, George arrived at the hospital.  
\---  
“Georgie!” Dream exclaimed.  
“Hi.” He’d smile and walk up to him, giving him a big hug, “How’re you feeling?”  
“I’m getting better, I was having some bad anxiety earlier.” Dream frowned.  
“Mmm.” George sat down in the same chair he sat in the day before.  
“How are you and Sapnap doing?”  
“We got into a big fight earlier, but it’s fine.” George shrugged.  
“Oh, what about?” Dream sat himself up and tilted his head.  
“He thinks there’s like… tension or something. I don’t know, it’s weird.” George looked away, “He’s making everything so much more awkward than it should be.”  
“What? Tension?”  
“Yeah, he says he’s like ‘third-wheeling.’” He’d do air quotes with his fingers.  
“That- What-” The two were cut off by an angry Sapnap walking through the door.  
“YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!” Sapnap stomped up to George.  
“Hey, hey! What’re you doing?” Dream reached over, trying to push Sapnap away. He was grabbing George by his shirt collar.  
“HE STOLE OUR FUCKING RENTAL CAR!” Sapnap shouted at Dream.  
“Put me down, Sapnap!” George tried to tug on his shirt, but he was too weak.  
“Fucking put him down!” Dream screamed.  
Sapnap conceded and dropped George, “Don’t do that again.”  
To Sapnap, Dream and George were like his kids. Not really, but, he took care of them like they were. He’d always try and protect them, and always checked in on them, making sure they ate and drank water, yadda yadda. But Sapnap has always been more fond of George, keeping a closer eye on him than Dream since he thought Dream was ‘more independent’ and such. Suddenly it seemed like Sapnap was switching up on George.  
Dream never really liked this, especially because of his mental state. He always felt like he had to lie to Sapnap because every time he’d ask, ‘How’s your day? Have you eaten? Drank water?’ he never would’ve. He always just said, ‘Good, yes, yes.’ each time and it started to get to him. Which should’ve been their first sign, but they were blind.  
\---  
The visit finally ended, Sapnap and George rode back to their hotel in silence, going to bed in silence too.  
And Dream was all alone again.  
He didn’t want Sapnap to leave despite him being a dick. He didn’t want George to leave either. God, he loved Sapnap dearly but there was something completely different about George. George has always been his best friend, but Sapnap was more like… a brother. Or a fun cousin. George was.  
Different.  
Especially meeting him in person.  
Everytime he walked into his hospital room, it seemed all of his anxiety melted away. His day just got better and all of the pain was gone.  
When they held hands he got butterflies in his stomach.  
Everytime George smiled, he’d smile too.  
Everything was just perfect when George was there, and everything about George was perfect too.

…

Oh.

Fucking.

Shit.


	6. Getting Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get better between the 3 boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dare you guys to find the hidden “metaphor” or whatever you call it

Dream started to panic. His breathing started to get quicker and his hands started to tremble. He couldn’t let himself accept this. It’s not right, it’s not right at all. George is one of his best friends, just because he’s hot--NO! Stop that, fuck!  
He started to cry, he just wanted a hug from--He just wanted a hug. This is too much for him to handle right now. His world felt like it was collapsing, yes, it may be a bit of a stretch, but he always thought he was straight. He never thought this would happen.

I guess this is what happens when you ‘jokingly’ flirt with your best friend too much.  
\---  
George and Sapnap slipped into Dream’s room around 10am the next day.  
“Hi!--Oh God, are you ok?” George rushed over beside Dream, he looked like a mess.  
“I’m fine,” He muttered out. He did NOT look fine. His eyes were red and puffy, his wavy blonde hair was all tangled and frizzy. His arms and legs were covered with bruises from him hitting himself.  
“Clay.” Fuck. “You do not look fine.” Sapnap walked over on the other side of his bed, “What happened when we were gone?”  
“I stayed up all night panicking.”  
“About what?” George rested his hand on Dream’s shoulder, rubbing it a bit.  
Dream relaxed somewhat, “I don’t wanna talk about it.” He sighed.  
“Well are you feeling any better?” Sapnap glared at George as he spoke.  
“Not really.” He’d brush George’s hand away, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.  
“I’ll go get you some water,” George smiled then left the room to the cafeteria.  
Sapnap looked down at Dream, “What happened.”  
“Huh?” Dream looked up at him, he reeked but Sapnap didn’t say anything.  
“Why’d you panic so bad last night?” Sapnap pulled up a chair and sat down.  
“I really don’t wanna talk about it, Nick.” He hated being called his actual name.  
“Okay, well, if you ever want to, just come talk to me.” He pulled out his phone and played Subway Surfers while they waited for George.  
After Sapnap’s second death in Subway Surfers, George came back with a plastic cup of water.  
“Sorry, I got lost on my way back.” He’d laugh softly, wrenching Dream’s heart.  
“It’s fine, thank you.” Dream smiled up at him, George returning a smile back. Sapnap bit at his lip as he died in his game again.  
“I suck at this game.” Sapnap grunted and shoved his phone back in his pocket.  
“What game were you playing?” George handed Dream his water and sat down in his usual spot.  
“Subway Surfers.”  
“That’s…such an easy game.” He’d snicker.  
“It is not!” Sapnap threw his hands up in the air.  
“It is, Snapmap.” Dream stifled his cackle.  
“You guys are just bullies…” He sank back into his seat.  
Dream and George looked at each other and just laughed. George softened up as they made eye contact, then looked back at Sapnap.  
“You okay?”  
“Mhm, just bored.”  
“Me too.” George started picking at his nails.  
“Me three.” Dream reached around for his phone.  
“Wanna play a game, maybe?” Sapnap looked up.  
—-  
It’s now been a week since George and Sapnap arrived in Florida. Dream was finally admitted home, although he now goes to therapy twice a week on Tuesdays and Thursdays.  
Things got better between Sapnap and George, and especially the three of them all together. There’s less ‘tension’ now and they’re all getting along.  
“You guys,” Dream was thinking aloud, “What am I gonna tell the fandom?” He’d turn himself around from his upside down position on the couch.  
“What do you mean?” George looked up from his phone. Sapnap peered over from the other couch, he was busy picking his nails. Seemed to be a common habit among the three.  
“Like, what am I gonna say when they ask about me being gone all this time?” Dream huffed, now sitting upright with his arm casually over George’s shoulders.  
“I don’t know, man. Maybe just give a full explanation about your mental stuff.” Sapnap scratched at his nose.  
“Maybe? Or just say you needed a break from social media.” George mentioned as he relaxed into Dream’s arm.  
“But they’re gonna ask why you guys are here in Florida.”  
“Then just say you were gone preparing for the both of us,” George turned his head towards Dream, “I don’t know, just do whatever you’re comfortable with.” He smiled softly, calming Dream’s nerves.  
“Alright, I think I’ll just give a full explanation on Twitlonger.” Dream leaned onto George a little as he pulled his phone out to type his paragraph.  
He didn’t want to take his arm away, so he just typed it all with one hand, “Hey guys, I’m extremely sorry for being gone so long. But I’ve been gone in the hospital. About a week ago, I had a mental breakdown and lost all of my motivation. I didn’t eat, didn’t shower, didn’t leave my bed. I never even checked my phone. I felt horrible and I couldn’t handle it anymore, so I attempted at suicide. ;During my attempt, George had called me just in time and was able to call the police for me. Because of his timing, I was able to make it out alive and am now making a full recovery. Sapnap and George decided to come to Florida to make sure I’m safe and are staying with me until the end of the month. I’d like to thank all of you guys, especially George and Sapnap, for all of the support despite no explanation on why I’ve been gone. You guys mean the world to me.  
Please give plenty of your love to George as well, since without him I would no longer be here.  
I love you guys, stay safe,  
Dream.”  
He reread the post a couple of times before posting it to his main Twitter, giving it a trigger warning at the top.  
Not even milliseconds later, he’d be bombarded with loving comments such as, ‘Hope you're doing better!’ ‘Love you Dream!’ ‘We missed you! I hope you’re okay!’ Dream liked as many as he could.  
George and Sapnap decided to respond later so he could see more of the fan’s comments.  
“The fans care a lot about you, dude.” Sapnap was reading the replies to the explanation post.  
George was doing the same, “Yeah.”  
Dream glanced over at George’s screen, “Wow.” He was about to burst into tears, “They really do.”  
A soft smile grew across his face. He felt happy finally.  
Sapnap looked up at Dream, he smiled slightly then it faded as he looked over at George, whose face was tinted pink.  
“Well, now that that’s settled, wanna do anything?” Dream sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.  
“We can watch a movie, or play Minecraft.” Sapnap started suggesting stuff.  
“I don’t care what we do.” George shrugged and put his phone down. He took his head off of Dream’s shoulder as he looked over.  
“A movie sounds good.”  
“What movie then?” Sapnap picked up the remote he saw on the coffee table.  
“You pick.” Dream grinned at him.  
“Alright,” He’d turn on the TV and booted up Netflix, then started scrolling through categories, “I vote Unfriended.”  
“Why a horror movie,” George groaned.  
Sapnap and Dream laughed at George as the movie started playing. Sapnap lied on the couch and propped a pillow up so he could see the TV. George and Dream practically cuddled together on the other couch as they watched the movie.  
Each time there was a jumpscare, Dream had held George. He never knew that he didn’t like scary movies, but didn’t hate that fact.


	7. message 4 readers

hi guys - im going to be ending this fic. its not going the way i wanted it to and is just overall cringy. why is sapnap so PRESSED about tension? everything just happened way too quickly and its just bad :| i plan on rewriting it in a bit since it seemed to be gaining some great traction, like ty for almost 2000 hits and almost 100 kudos! i appreciate it bunches! but man it is not deserved. i’ll be focusing on my karlnap story, but until that’s over, there won’t be a remake. im sorry :(  
follow my instagram for updates on the next chapters of season 2 episode 3 if ur interested and ill keep yall updated on the remake :)  
@ampersandssss  
again, many apologies  
ily all<3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! this is my very first fic in such a long time and i'm really not one of the best writers, so i appreciate it bunches!
> 
> if you want to see more stuff about this fic, go follow my instagram @ampersandssss  
> made it specifically just for you all :)


End file.
